


Sweet Sunday by MJ

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Holiday: v-day, M/M, None - Freeform, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 04:13:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/793843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Valentine Day and things happen. But not what Jim expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Sunday by MJ

**Author's Note:**

> Ok sugar alert. I can't help it. It's the boys'fault.

## Sweet Sunday

by MJ

Author's disclaimer: Not mine. No money. They're back on the shelf. (YOu really ought to let them out more often.

* * *

The sun was in his eyes and he squinted to see the clock. Nearly time to get up. Time to lay here and relax before the day began. A sort of meditation on life and what he had to deal with. He did it every morning, something his Guide might be surprized about. 

He rolled onto his back and glanced at the lump on the other side of the bed. The lump had hair, curly and long. It snored, though it probably would deny, in grumbly words, that it didn't. It had one naked foot extended over the far edge of the bed. It was HIS lump. Jim felt a foolish grin come over his face. His lump. The Lump Formerly Known As Blair. 

Now he had to stick his hand in his mouth to keep from giggling out loud. Unfortunately that meant the humour energy had to go somewhere. His chest started to heave with the force of it. 

<Humour energy> he thought. < The Law of the Conservation of Humour. Enjoyment = Myblair X chumour squared. Doppler Humourshift.> The laughter in his chest refused to be contained. It exploded from him like a seismic eruption, shaking the whole bed. 

A groan from the Lump. "awwww. Hmmmm. Ohnnnnnooooo." 

Local seismic readings increased as the Lump rolled toward him and the comforter slid down. Sleepy blue eyes squinted at him. "time, what time?" 

"Five to seven." 

"Awwww, mannn!. Too soon. Late night. Dead tired. Sooo tired." 

The Lump reformed itself under the comforter, withdrawing its hair from view. 

He regretted that, being especially partial to the Lump's hair. He did recall that the Lump had turned his laptop off at 2:30 a.m. after working frantically at redoing a report that had been lost and stumbled up the stairs. This after a day of getting wet in the rain...twice and missing a Saturday meeting with his dissertation advisor because his car had refused to start in the dampness. Immediately on arriving home, the Lump started on the report, stopping long enough to eat supper only at his lover's insistence. So he could not blame the Lump for wanting some comfort time asleep and warm. 

He slipped out of bed making sure not to uncover any of the Lump and grabbing his robe, padded downstairs. He wished he could sleep in too but his body was making serious demands on him and, as he got older, the ability to ignore those demands or to go back to bed and sleep after dealing with them became more and more difficult. A trip to the bathroom for a flush and brush and he opened the fridge to see what appealed to him for breakfast. 

"Juice. Ok. Bagel and...and...egg. Good." 

He hummed to himself as he fried the egg and toasted the bagel, sipping juice as he worked. He let his mind wander from cooking to groceries to shopping with Blair to hugging Blair to cuddling and kissing Blair and that left him smiling. It was ridiculous, this feeling of euphoria just thinking about Blair. He was acting like a school boy with his first crush, he, a man nearly forty. But then he realized that it did not matter how old he was. With Blair he was ageless. 

He would brought out of his daydream by the sharp shrill of the telephone. Pouncing to get it before it woke his lover, Jim grabbed the handset. 

"Ellison." 

"Sorry but I need you to come into the office." 

"Sunday, Simon. Day off." 

"I know. But we have a ...situation that has to be dealt with now." 

"Simon, it's Valentine's Day. I know it's been a long time for you but understand, I have plans." 

A rumbled "not so long." Then a snuffling sound and the gruff voice moved into a more conciliatory tone. " I know, Jim but I need you here now. It's the Ross case. The DA is hopping mad. Insisting we make sure our evidence is airtight. We'll try and get this done as quick as we can. Sooner you are here..." 

"I'll be there shortly. " As he put down the phone, "Damn." All his plans were now on hold. After rinsing his plate and glass, he trotted up stairs and grabbed slacks and a sweater from the metal shelving. Socks and underwear from the dresser. A few more seconds to find his shoes where Blair had knocked them under the bed late last night or, actually, early this morning. 

"ummgfff?" 

"Sorry, babe. Got to go in to work. Be back as soon as I can." 

A tousled head of hair and sleepy eyes appeared. "Work? But it's Sunday." 

"I know but it's a crisis." 

Blair started to get up. 

"No, babe, stay there. I don't need you." At the look in Blair's eyes, "I'm just going to be going over some paperwork with Simon and the DA. Not out chasing bad guys. I won't be zoning...bored maybe. What I need you to do is get some rest and be full of energy for a session of passionately wild loving." 

He grinned as Blair's face went all pink. Leaning down, Jim pressed his mouth to his lover's lush lips and sighed against them, "Love you." When he rose, the younger man reached up to grab him back. "Ah I can't. The sooner I get there, the sooner I am back. Veg out. You need the time to do nothing." 

A pout and then a laugh. "I won't move. Be right here when you get back. So ready." He arched his back, hands stretched above his head and narrowed his eyes, mouth all intense seduction. 

"Oh, god, don't do that! You know all my buttons, don't you?" 

A throaty "yessss" was nearly his undoing. Jim backed up with a groan and moved quickly to the stairs. 

"Call me when you are starting home?" 

"Yup. Simon owes me big time for this. I intend to see he pays." 

* * *

It was so damned late. Way late for supper. Nearly 11. He had called Blair around 6 to tell him it would be several more hours. To tell him to eat without him. Blair had suggested he could bring food for them all to the station and wait until they were finished their work but Jim said no. The big cop knew he could not concentrate if his lover was in the same room. Besides, he did not want to share the special meal he arranged with the very people who were keeping him from Blair. So they had sent out for deli and worked as they ate. 

Now here he was, dragging his sorry butt up the stairs...elevator broken again...dispirited by the likely loss of the awful Ross case he had worked so hard on for weeks. A scumbag was going to walk because one officer had neglected to protect the most central and critical piece of evidence to the case. They had gone over and over the remaining evidence but it was too weak to support a conviction. The DA was furious. Simon was angry. Jim was just tired. 

So tired he fumbled putting his key in the lock and dropped it. He cursed to himself and finally got the door open. The lights were low, just one lamp so he could see that Blair was not downstairs. Jacket on the hook, keys in the basket and he headed to bed. He hoped Blair was at least awake enough for one Valentine Day kiss. 

At the top of the stairs, Jim hesitated. Stared, mouth open. The loft was filled with lit candles, their soft glow illuminating the most incredible sight. 

Blair laying on his back. Naked. With a dark area in the middle of his stomach. In the shape of a heart. A red bow around a very erect penis. 

"Happy Valentine's day, James." 

"Whaa'" a cough. "What is that?" pointing to the dark heart. 

"Come over here and find out. But..." raising a hand to stop Jim in his tracks, "lose the clothes. Only naked people allowed on this bed. I need to see lots of flesh." 

Jim laughed and toed off his shoes while he pulled his sweater over his head. Slacks unzipped and off in seconds, tossed with the sweater. Boxers away in a flash. Blair's eyes got large as he saw Jim's manhood too was full and tall. The cop posed for a moment, letting his lover see him as he studied the skin spread before him on the bed. 

One hand raised and fingers wiggled him forward. He moved as if mesmerized, eyes locked on eyes. When his knees hit the bed, he stopped and he peered down at the dark heart coating his lover's skin. One finger explored it...soft, liquidy, smooth. A taste. "Chocolate!" 

A grin. "You bet. Belgian dark chocolate. Nothing but the best for my Sweety." 

The laugh filled his mouth and he bent and licked at the centre of the heart. No lie. The finest of belgian semi-sweet. "How...how did you get it in a heart shape?" 

"Borrowed a mould from Mrs. Ashe. Ever seen her collection? Amazing. Every shape you could ever want. Asked her advice too. Gave me some great tips on how to do the pouring. " 

Jim snorted. "You tell her what you were going to do with it?" 

"You kidding? She's an old lady. Might have given her a heart attack. Just making a big chocolate for you." 

"More likely she would have wanted to see the results!" 

"Well, I did promise her you would tell her how much you enjoyed it." A smirk. 

Jim took another lick. "Mnmmmm. I could go and get her right now, Chief. Let her see..." He moved as if to rise but Blair grabbed his arm. 

"No, man!" a breath. "I know for a fact she goes to be bed at 10. Besides...you going to share me with anyone? Your own personal valentine?" 

The panther came out. A low growl, "No. Mine! Only and all mine!" and he brushed his lips through the chocolate, tongue busy, tickling Blair in the process of eating up the sweet treat. The giggles rumbling through his lover's body made the young anthropologist bounce up and down and when Jim started to laugh too, the chocolate got over his face instead of in his mouth. He raised his head and eyes half-closed in his laughing, shared the silliness of the moment with his love. 

"Oh, James, oh...your mouth...your face...come here." 

At his love's command, he slid up the sturdy body until he was face to face. Blair cupped his head and began to lick him clean. "Ummm..." lick, slurp, lick "...nothing like..." lick, swipe, lick "...pure belgian..." suck, lick, slurp " chocolate ...hmmmm." 

As he licked, Blair rolled Jim to his back and now was laying over his chest, mouth moving under the bigger man's jaw. Eyes closing, Jim tilted his head back, giving better access. The nips and licks produced a series of deeper and deeper sighs. His body relaxed more and more until... 

Blair stopped, aware that Jim had said nothing for several minutes. "James?" a pause. "Lover?" Still no response. Then, a soft snore. "Oh, baby, you were so tired. Sleep. I will hold you. We'll finish all this tomorrow." He adjusted them so that Jim was on his side, resting against Blair's body and pulled the comforter over them. 

The Guide watched over his Sentinel, cradling his head on a hairy chest, gently caressing his shoulders and upper back until he too fell asleep. 

In her apartment, a floor down, Mrs. Ashe sat writing in her diary. 'Today young Blair borrowed my heart mould to make a chocolate heart for his lover, Jim. Nice boys those two. Beautifully in love. Jim was home so late. He seemed very tired as he walked from his truck. Hope that Blair was able to get the heart to stay wherever on his body he put it. Whatever happened, I am sure Jim appreciated it.' 

She put her pen down and smiled. "Remember, Joseph, when I did that one year? Seems like yesterday. Must be 45 years ago. We'll do it again someday, love." Alone in her apartment, she turned off the lights and went to bed. 

End 


End file.
